In recent years, relatively thin display devices such as liquid crystal display devices have been widely used in various types of information devices such as electronic book devices, smartphones, mobile phones, PDAs (portable information devices), laptop personal computers, portable gaming devices, and car navigation devices. These display devices are confronted with challenges such as reduction in electric power consumption and improvement in display image quality. Under such circumstances, there have been various proposed technologies intended to overcome the challenges of the display devices.
For example, there is a proposed technology in which (i) scanning periods, in which image data is written into pixels, and non-scanning periods, in which image data is not written into the pixels, are provided and (ii) the image data written into the pixels during the scanning periods are stored in the pixels during the non-scanning periods. This technology causes a reduction in frequency of writing the image data into the pixels, and therefore allows a reduction in power consumption of a display device.
In a case where such a technology is put to use, however, such a problem may arise that image data remains stored in pixels even after a display device is turned off. Such a problem may lead to defects such as image-stuck pixels and liquid crystal deterioration.
Under the circumstances, Patent Literature 1 discloses, as a technology to solve the problem, a technology in which a difference in electric potential between electrodes of a capacitor element of each pixel is eliminated by writing a fixed electric potential into the capacitor element before terminating a power supply of a liquid crystal display device. This technology allegedly prevents liquid crystal deterioration by preventing an electric potential from being continuously applied to the liquid crystals after the power supply of the liquid crystal display device is terminated.